There is a portable terminal such as a smart phone which receives a radio signal from a plurality of beacon terminals to specify a position of the portable terminal. For example, a plurality of beacon terminals is arranged in a predetermined area such as a predetermined building.
Conventionally, there is a problem that the portable terminal consumes much electric power to search a radio signal from a beacon terminal beyond a predetermined area.